The Prophecy and its Lady
by ShiroiBara7
Summary: Lady Kuroe (birth name; Kagome), Lady of the Southern Lands has done the impossible, bring the Western Lord to his knees! But to fully complete her prophecy, she must also defeat the Northern and Eastern Lords to! I suck at summeries...just read please :) Will be told in short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Prophecy and its Lady**_

_Chapter one: The Beginning_

_'War. The cause of millions to die. War. The cause to make the strongest men weak. War. The cause of kingdoms to fall, empires to burn, and dynasties to die. War. The cause to make kings, lords, or emperors to bow down, even gods. War. The cause to make __**him**__ suffer… I, Lady Kuroe of the Southern Lands, had finally accomplished my goals….and prophecy…. I made the Western Lord fall. To. His. __**Knees**__.'_

_ 'Long ago, thousands of years beyond my time, Japan was at __**war**__. The bloodiest war in the entire world's history… Our ancestors __**hated**__ each other which a passion, the four great Cardinal Lords. The West and the South were the worst. They fought over the smallest things. In my opinion, they were __**ALL fools**__. __My__ foolish ancestors made up a false prophecy to scare all the other Cardinal Lords, it worked… This foolish prophecy was forced upon me in my pup years, I remember like it was yesterday….'_

_**"…She will rise above all, above her kind subjects, above all other lords that will try to oppress her. Her beauty will be clearly seen, like an Orchid flower. Looks weak and fragile but, strong and sturdy, vivid colors and a loud but sweet scent. She will inherit the snow inu appearance, full inu youkai. She will be our future Lady of the South, and one day, will make the Western Lord fall to his knees… Then down will come the other Lords…"**_

_ 'The Cardinal Lords laughed at a __**Lady**__ ruling and at the "__**preposterous prophecy**__" as they said. But after that prophecy was made, every generation of Southern Lords of course had a mate, so when the current Southern Lady was with child, the Cardinal Lords got nervous. All the past Southern Ladies had boy pups, slowly the Western, Northern, and Eastern Lands forgot that prophecy, and then I was born. By the time I entered this pathetic world, everyone but the Southern Lands forgot about that little prophecy that once haunted them for millennia…'_

_**A/N:**__ (Lady Kuroe is narrating this chapter btw) Sooo? Did you like my newest story?! I thought I needed a different type of story to write, no more fluffy for me~! Yea I know it is short but, i want to know what you guys think of it first. Review please and tell me if I should continue with this new story of mine~_

_~Shiroi xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Prophecy and its Lady**_

_Chapter two: My pup hood_

I have always been different. Since when I was a pup, I've had whispers at my back. Being the princess and all, the others treated me differently.

I never spoke, just watched, listened, and then copied. Some of my tutors came from the mainland. Every time I had my studies, my tutors would bully me about being 'mute' and I was too stupid to be the princess. This was impossible, I just didn't have the need to speak, and I made perfect scores in my studies.

I ignored the tutors. At the end of one of my classes, my tutor grabbed my throat and tried to kill me. I was young so I do not recall what exactly happened but, it was the day my 'beast' awakened… I was only seventy years old, was very young for demons, in human years I looked six and a half.

"You b*tch! How _dare_ you disrespect me and my teachings, you filthy _**hanyou**_!" My ears pricked up and I stared at him. Gently grabbing his wrist that held my throat, I offered him a small, sweet smile.

He looked away for a spilt second, and then I crushed his writ easily. He yelled in pain and let go of my neck, slight bruising appeared looking like a hand.

He glared at me fixing to attack me, but flinched back at my eyes bleed into blood red with light blue irises. That is all I remember because my instincts took over. Father told me he will never trust out landers ever again. "You made a mess out of your tutor pup," He smiled down at me then patted my head, "Good girl…" Father and mother always trusted and loved me.

Years later, I was one hundred and eighty-five years old, sixteen or seventeen in human years. The East crossed our borders, the fools, and claimed war for some reason. There were_** thousands**_ of warriors.

They captured me when I was scouting their forces; of course I _let _them catch me. That night was a full moon. When it was at its peak, once again, my vision turned red.

Whenever I regained my consciousness, I had a soldier by the throat with a clawed hand. He was gasping for air and begging for mercy. I dropped him and glared at him. He was the only one of the few men that survived me.

I looked around boredly at the once battlefield, scattered bodies littered the ground. Sighing then looked back at the cowering demon at my feet, "What is your purpose in the Southern Lands, soldier?"

He was shaking like a leaf, "T-to attack S-Southern L-Lands, miss…" I growled lowly, "_**Why**_…?" "I-I don't kn-know, m-miss! I-I'm just a-a Private! T-they don't s-share w-why, th-they just t-tell us t-to foll-follow or-orders, m-miss!"

I studied him then narrowed my eyes, pupils in small slits, "You Easterns make the air foul with your stench. Tell your 'Lord' that the Southern Princess sends her regards. Be gone and don't return." His eyes widened when he finally recognized who I was, he ran away quickly to tell the Eastern Lord.

That was the first time I spoke in my whole life…

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to post this yesterday! _ Gomen ne sai! Anyway I hope you liked it etc. etc., you guys know the drill XD Reviews, anyone?

~Shiroi xoxo


End file.
